board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(8)Deus Ex vs (9)Final Fantasy IV 2015
Results Round One '' ''Sunday, November 15, 2015 Ulti's Analysis "And remember, it's all just a big popularity contest, and we all know that the actual Best. Game. Ever. is Final Fantasy IV." -Allen Always nice seeing fellow FF4 fans around. I loved it the first time I played it, and still love it now. The DS version was awesome, and it was nice actually playing a JRPG with real difficulty. I know the SNES version was tough, but the DS version just beats the shit out of you all game long. Those fire dog things when you reach the Tower of Zot just wiping your entire party out in one attack is a great experience. I know that sounds weird to most people, but JRPGs are notoriously easy and I enjoy the ones that are actually hard. I also love the neat little extras in the DS version, like giving your party Bless or the new game plus mode. I do have to ask though why FF4 has been released so many damn times. There's a DS version, the SNES version, a Game Boy Advance version, multiple mobile versions, a PSP version, a freaking sequel that got released on multiple platforms, and even a Steam version. Holy jumping jesus. 800 versions of FF4, yet it took this long to remake Final Fantasy 7? Okay. This match was some great karma for that awful Rock Band match where the Deus Ex fans sat around whining for 24 hours about how their game wasn't winning by enough. Final Fantasy 4 beat the karma out of this poll and did us all a favor by taking out the trash in a 70-30 rout right off the bat. I know Deus Ex is a good game, but that Rock Band nonsense means I'm rooting for a massive blowout every time this thing is in a poll. The board really was that bad that day. Good riddance to Deus Ex in this contest and good riddance to those fans. Ctes's Analysis There was never any contest here. I'll always remember Deus Ex for contributing to the tradition of a second match upset back in 2010 against Rock Band, even if I don't really understand why that was an upset looking back. Guess Deus Ex was just expected to be really weak. I mean, it is weak, but we expected worse of it. This time, it was never any contest. Final Fantasy IV has one of the saddest paths of the contest in that it got to draw A Link to the Past in round 2, while it could easily have some fun matches elsewhere. It's definitely not among the top Final Fantasy games strength wise, but it'd be cool to see just where it places against VIII or Tactics maybe. It's Year of SNES, I think it has tons of potential, though if you're tired of your favorite games disappointing against SNES games then we at least have one title here that got wasted. Oh, and according to SBAllen, we have the real Best Game Ever right here in this match, which is Final Fantasy IV. Not important for anything, but since fun to include and considering what this match was, this is the best place to do so. He mentioned it in a post contest topic that mostly included Undertale talk. It's a solid choice and a good 2D RPG, so I can get behind it. Personally like VI more though. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches